


【高桂】霸道总裁○上我（生子警告）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 是和幸司司的联动。另外生子警告。





	【高桂】霸道总裁○上我（生子警告）

**Author's Note:**

> 是和幸司司的联动。另外生子警告。

CP：高杉晋助X桂小太郎

◎和幸司司的联动  
◎主要剧情是生子向/雷者慎  
◎现代架空背景  
◎生子警告/无ABO/是私设

 

高杉晋助是桂小太郎的常客了。

总裁先生平日里工作繁忙，基本上有时间就往西乡的店里跑，进门指名假发子一来就巨额包下一整晚，窝在店里最不起眼的一个角落里有一搭没一搭地和这位陪酒“小姐”聊天。家常扯一扯，工作上烦心的事情能抱怨的也会随口一提，假发子小姐适当地插句话，见上一面便觉得莫名的满足。

虽然自己老是被人呛。——假发子小姐有时候说话还挺刻薄的，直白的话语听着不会让人觉得高兴，但高杉清楚这就是为什么自己老是被这个人吸引了。…不是有抖M倾向，只是头一回碰见了个类型不同的人，稍微感点兴趣罢了。

何尝不懂得如何过着酒肉生活，纸醉金迷的铜臭味混杂进灯红酒绿的夜晚，千篇一律的笑脸陪酒女，脂粉浓重与花枝招展倒不如心直口快还敢跟自己顶撞几句的假发子小姐。

第一次见到他便觉得挺有眼缘，业余生活中找个人解解压倒也未尝不可，只是踏进人妖俱乐部这个招牌是被公司里的下属坑来的。…没想到这一来，便像扎了根似的倒成了所谓的常客。

假发子本名桂小太郎，这是在一次喝酒的时候高杉有预谋地小心从他嘴里撬出来的信息，记在心里好好揣摩这个名字，异样感升腾而起。

习惯了孑然一身的生活，高傲和冷漠的资本往往令他对包罗万象的物象皆嗤之以鼻。流连于腐朽的世间难得遇见一位能点燃自己丧失多年的兴趣的人，好歹也算丰富了个人的情感色彩，不再灰白。

直觉最为自命不凡。因此他觉得，他和桂小太郎，都不是属于这个世界的人。

惺惺相惜罢了。

 

◇

 

他发现最近的桂好像有哪里不太对劲。

给他倒完酒后便声称自己近来胃不太好，不能喝酒，脸上的胭脂水粉也有些盖不住他面色些许憔悴。不能一同举杯倒也没什么，高杉随口问候了句让他按时吃药，最好去趟医院看看。

从某种意义上来讲，桂算是自己的专属陪酒了，说是一来就包下一整晚实际上只是为了瞒过本人走个形式而已。高杉没光临的时候假发子小姐是揽不到客人的，某人假装什么也不知道，听他抱怨这件事的时候意思意思表示同情，事实是放着没地儿花的金钱大把大把地砸上去，这个人从头到尾连任何一根头发都是他的。

总裁先生是不会想让自己中意的猎物跟他人沾上任何一点关系的。自从一眼相中那个人后高杉就特意跟西乡商榷过，自己可以往这家店投资，但是条件是假发子绝对不能接待除他以外的任何一位客人。

听着倒像是哪个十恶不赦的大老板妄图用肮脏的金钱来捆住一个陪酒女，西乡见惯了这种事情，本也想果断拒绝但及时转念一想最近店里的咸猪手出现频率太高了，假发子的姿色又将近头牌，能在为他减轻风险的前提下再大赚一笔不也双赢，于是还是爽快答应了。

愉快合作达成，高杉就开始履行承诺往人妖俱乐部投资，一来二去的也和西乡熟了几分，来店里光临的时候还会特意出来迎接几番，算是头一位特殊客人了。——桂显然是被蒙在鼓里的，一无所知。

“胃不好的话不准沾酒，一滴也不行。”高杉看了一眼似乎有点难受的桂，原本拿起酒杯就往嘴边送的手忽地僵住动作，犹豫地轻抿一口后再放下。“要我陪你去趟医院么？”

桂轻轻摇头，“现在还在工作中，不劳烦高杉先生。”

高杉还想多说几句的时候忽然看见桂捂上嘴巴皱起眉头，干呕出了点细微的声音后忽觉身体一僵。不知道为什么突然开始变得紧张不安，焦虑感连同工作的烦心事一起涌上心头，搞得他也好想吐。稳了稳心神，好心上前拍了拍桂的后背，重复了一遍：“去医院看看。”

桂坚持道：“至少工作结束了再去。”

…倔强到不明所以的这方面也是桂一贯的作风。或许是觉得他自己怎么着都还是留有点分寸的，高杉也就迟疑地松开了自己去医院的话题，但还是忍不住多看了两眼没什么精神的桂。

“真的没事？”  
“不用担心。”

还是不对劲。非常不对劲。高杉狐疑地打量起了桂，冲上头的第六感怎么也不能相信桂是一副没事人的模样，搭配上自己刚刚的焦虑感，他淡定地找了个借口：“听说胃疼的时候揉一揉会好一点，我有这方面的经验，帮你缓缓？”

桂好像真的相信了：“…是吗？那麻烦了。”

高杉挨过去，掌心覆上桂的腹部准备先试着给他揉几下却倏地僵住了。隔着浴衣的柔软布料能够触碰到的是一点鼓起的小弧度，跟往常的平坦十分不同…高杉霎时拉下脸来，顺势想到三个月前的某件事，随后便好像已经知道了什么。

即刻便强硬地将人打横抱起来欲要离开店里，“…跟我去医院。”

 

◇

 

三个月前某天晚上他们发生了一次一夜情。

不是自己先招惹上的就对了，这也怪不得他，本身就是身边人自己喝醉了来主动勾引他的。只是莫名地，素来千杯不倒的自己不知不觉竟然也有些醉意微醺，不明不白地就被人挑起下颚，落在唇角的吻来的猝不及防。

脑袋一片空白，只是觉得越来越燥热，微微拧起的眉头好像能替他分担一点躁意似的。滚动着的喉结干涩难受，升温的脸颊在看见身边人放大的面孔后似乎开始变本加厉地滚烫起来，柔顺的黑色长发淌过胸口。

也有尝试过推开身上的人，“…你醉了。”

谁知那人只是逞强那般强调一句，“我没醉！”

不仅强调自己没醉还主动去跟西乡申请借用店里的房间，一口咬定自己是自愿的就拿到了房间钥匙后来找总裁先生发出赤裸的邀请，如行云流水般的操作让高杉还没缓过神来，就被强行拖进了房间里。

…这么一想，自己完全是被迫的啊。高杉怀疑桂喝醉后脑回路和异世界的人串线了，通常的霸道总裁○上我戏码都是男主角主动操控着一场震惊他人的干柴烈火，怎么到他这里反倒总裁是被强迫的那位了。

不上白不上，如此热情要是得不到回应也能算是暴殄天物，再犹豫不定下去就该被骂不解风情了。于是事情就这么顺理成章地发生了，第二天是肯定要被某人反向指责随意扣锅的，但是他又不理亏这么想想还真是得来全不费工夫。

某个笨蛋到现在都不愿意相信是自己酒后乱性，一副选择性失聪的模样让应该是受害者的高杉很郁闷，但是也就那么一次而已，自那之后桂说什么都不肯轻易和他喝酒了。

…行吧。高杉可能这辈子也就在他这边认过栽，每次回忆起那次春宵一夜时总觉得心头一颤，望向桂的目光里相比起以前也多了几分意味不明，似乎当天晚上那人秀发的余香还残留在鼻尖上一样。

像是逐渐戒不掉的瘾。

 

◇

 

说是去医院，实际上总裁先生眼中的医院是能和家里的私人医生划等号的，作为有钱人士，高杉家经营的企业还有私人医院一项，从小备受熏陶所以外面的公共病院根本入不了他的眼。

最后还是不顾桂的反应便把人强行给绑回了家。躺在冰冷的检查仪器台上被五花大绑着的桂一边用力乱动挣扎一边被高杉冷静地给摁住手脚，渐渐地才肯安分下来让私人医生做起了全身性的检查。

等高杉拿到结果单的时候一个字也说不出来，他头疼地回忆了一下那天晚上他确实没做任何安全措施，当时根本没考虑那么多，才一失足成千古恨造成现在这个局面。

现在应该想想怎么把这个消息淡定地告诉还在等检查结果的桂，高杉长这么大头一回觉得遇到了人生的艰难抉择，盯着白纸黑字写着的妊娠18周的字样持续一言不发。

“假发。”高杉不动声色地挑挑眉，目不转睛地盯着手上的结果单看，顺便出声和躺着已经快睡着的桂搭腔道，“一件从你当初强迫我就该清楚后果会是什么样的事情。”

听他讲得一头雾水的桂在捕捉到关键字眼后不免震怒几分：“不是假发，是桂！谁强迫你了，不要颠倒是非！请你把话说清楚，不要故弄玄虚。”那天晚上的事情高杉提一次他骂一次，可见其心理阴影程度。

看这架势，摆明了要让自己说人话。无奈实在是说不出口，高杉脸色有些沉重，直接把结果单递到了他面前，“…自己看吧。”

桂好奇地接过那张单薄的白纸，从头到尾看了个仔仔细细，高杉索性背过身去。

果不其然，意料之中的一声惊天地泣鬼神的怒吼震得高杉耳膜疼。

…事情好像变得一发不可收拾了。

 

◇

 

总裁先生想起最近家里催婚催得紧，自己不找个对象回来就得被强塞各种千金小姐让他去相亲。已经接手高杉家并且混得风生水起的高杉具有自己选择伴侣的权利，家族不需要通过商业联姻来巩固，生意场上近乎百战百胜，还至于连点人身自由权都没有的话那就是个笑话。

不如说现在闹的这么一出倒是正中他的下怀。自己固然不愿为了应付家里的压力随意选择结婚对象，但是桂在他心里的地位显然是很不一样的。时机来的太恰当，顺利地奉子成婚既能堵住家里人的嘴也能圆满一下自己这几个月来对某人的非分之想。

算盘打得绝妙，桂正气头上，攥着结果单的手微微发抖，情绪波动好像有点大让高杉赶紧安抚了一把，反而莫名其妙被义正辞严地骂了一通的他左耳进右耳出权当听听就算了，不重要。

“你先冷静一下，我们有话好好说。”  
“我没什么话好跟你说的！”

事态有些糟糕。高杉还是在试图和他心平气和地讨论这件事：“你这都三个月了，再打掉的话对身体伤害很大。相对而言，我会对你负责的，你可以考虑一下跟我结婚。”

桂一脸狐疑的表情投以视线，“想不到你也会说出这种话…难道你想要这个孩子？”私底下认真考虑了一下其中的利弊关系，逐渐恢复神采的眼瞳里似乎出现了欲要动摇的微光。

“要。”高杉言简意赅的回答听起来不容置喙，彰显出他坚决的态度后桂难免愣了一下，心里的想法似乎越来越往某个方向偏了。

“倒是你，”高杉反问道，“把我想成什么样的人了。”

“…我本来以为像你这样的人都会为了甩掉麻烦第一时间…”桂哽住了，说到一半剩下的话好像说出来也怪让人不好意思的，“你有看过都市言情小说吗？比如霸道总裁○上我，里面的情节应该是……”

高杉冷漠地打断道：“我没兴趣，我也不想知道。”

顿了一下，缓和了一下方才的语气，“都这个时候了就不要去想那些乱七八糟的东西了。这几天我就安排一下结婚的事情，你不准再去工作，好好待在家里休息，要出门也得找个人跟着。”

桂炸毛：“谁答应跟你结婚了？”

高杉呛了回去，“刚刚谁聊霸道总裁聊这么起劲，不就摆明了你想嫁给我。好心当你默认了。”

顾不得身后一个劲儿愤愤然的某人怎么骂自己，转过身去才终于松了口气，嘴角的笑意隐隐浮现。

他总算是把这个人套牢了。

 

◇

 

结婚之前被总裁先生警告不准回去工作的桂继续选择性失聪，自言自语着只是去店里坐一会儿而已又不喝酒不会怎么样，再说了近几个月来他根本接不到客，去了也跟没去无差。

没想到的是高杉早就和西乡吩咐好了不让他回来工作的事情，一边纳闷高杉做着无用的担心一边坚持要留下来，西乡向来拗不过他，也只好答应他在店里小坐一会儿，半个小时就可以回家了，工资照给就是。

算算日子，自己在西乡的店里打工也有个一年半载了，当初是走投无路被逼无奈做起了这份工作，慢慢也觉得其实没有自己想得这么糟糕，毕竟西乡的店原则至上。…如今自己倒是习惯了浓妆艳抹的脂粉味扑在脸上的这副模样，怎么都觉得有点可笑了。

打小便流离失所，到处流浪的日子总归是在和店里的大家融入到一起过后结束了，有了稳定的工作和收入也就不再为了生计而时常搞得灰头土脸的。仔细一想，当初遇见高杉之前自己的客流量还算顶级，怎么他来了之后自己惨淡为这般模样，想想还是觉得有蹊跷，但是事已至此他就算知道了些什么也并不打算深究下去。

…高杉吗。桂坐在梳妆台前边梳理着自己如瀑的长发，边盯着镜子里的自己发起了呆。

三个月前的那天晚上简直是他人生中永远洗不掉的一个污点，喝醉之后竟会做出那样无礼的事情…事后也只能为了给自己寻个踏实而酌情委屈一下高杉，本身便是自己理亏，受害者也原本就是那个人…现今要与他奉子成婚，也算是自己为当初种下的恶果负责吧。

这么一想起来自己貌似是…第一次吧。倏地脸上一红，内心开始不淡定了起来，桂差点用力一下把手里拿着的木梳给折断。

确实是第一次和别人做那种事情啊…还真是便宜高杉了。

想到他后又不自觉地覆上自己不再平坦的小腹，歪着脑袋走着神不知道在想什么。掌心所包围住的弧度深深地印刻进了自己的感官，时不时翻上来的妊娠反应已经能让他很清楚地感受到一个新生命的存在了。

…是孽缘吗。

 

◇

 

老顾客们都知道假发子是别人的囊中之物，谁碰谁死，但是第一次来的人就未必了。

总会有人为了图新鲜来人妖俱乐部逛逛，在众多长相粗犷的伪娘当中脱颖而出的假发子自然会成为新客人争先抢后的目标，眉目清秀多了几分女孩子的轮廓，甚至比别家真正的陪酒女还要清新脱俗。

西乡今日有点忙过头了，也就没有顾及到假发子，不料也就造成了不懂规矩的人的有机可乘。

“这位小姐，你长这么漂亮，真的不是女人？”危机悄生，油腻又陌生的面孔一下凑近自己，桂嗅到他嘴里的酒臭味时便嫌恶地皱了皱眉，还有那几近羞辱的话语。

“我是男人。”桂边诧异自己今日怎么会有客人，边尽量语气好点地跟这个他不喜欢的人讲话，“请不要用漂亮形容我，我只是面相较好罢了。还有，这位客人，您靠太近了，能否离我远一点？”

中年男人摆上一副鄙夷的面孔，反而一把搂紧了他的腰侧，不安分的手在他腰间游走，语气不善：“别给脸不要脸，不过是个陪酒的罢了，装出一副清纯的姿态，不让碰我还偏要碰。”

小腹被人碰到的那一刹那桂整颗心都悬了起来，他忽然觉得有点不安，想要尽快拍掉这只手却被人搂得死死的，扑面而来的味道令人窒息。于此刻，小腹也一阵痉挛似的疼痛起来，桂强行咽下想要呕吐的冲动。

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，声调却仿佛掉入冰窟：“放手。”

桂一眼便看见了脸上阴沉得可怕的那人，对上那道阴鸷的视线时心里咯噔一下，杀气四溢的眼神仿佛要把人洞穿彻底。身边人也因此悻悻松手，腰间落空。

相处这么多天以来，他还是第一次看见那个人生气的样子，恍惚觉得以前对着自己习惯性流露出来的冷淡就已经是他全部的温柔了。

…打了个寒颤。

 

◇

 

那次事情过后桂感觉自己好像见到了真正的高杉一样，那道冷到掉渣的目光充满了压迫感，盘旋在自己脑海里挥之不去，导致那天回去自己首先就给那人乖乖认错道歉了。本来因为这事气到话都说不出的总裁先生没想到他给自己认错了，愣着愣着感觉火气消了大半下来。

也正是因为这件事情让桂不由得重新审视起了高杉晋助这个人。两人顺利成为合法夫妻后就成了那个人名义上的妻子，但桂略有耳闻的是高杉家一直有在施压催婚，容易随便乱想的脑袋一下就给歪到高杉只是为了他能亲自选择结婚对象顺便对自己负责所以才和自己结婚一方面来了。

换而言之，跟自己奉子成婚只是顺水推舟造成的。顺便而已。

这么一想桂总觉得怒不可遏，生着闷气在偌大的家宅里踱步来踱步去发着没人听的牢骚，情绪一天比一天躁郁，每次高杉下班回家的时候他总是不知道该以一副什么表情面对这个人。

…好巧不巧，一天到晚闲着没事干热衷于爆料造谣本职工作的无良媒体传出了高杉和别人的绯闻，桂得知此事后虽然觉得他不会是那样的人，却难免不能保证自己心里的不平衡感越来越重。

然后脑子一热他就跑路了。

什么东西也没拿，光明正大地跑路了，毅然决然决定回归自己以往的流浪生活，反正也不是无处可去，高杉那家伙又不知道自己的住所在哪，也没透露过给店里的任何人。

以至于高杉当晚回到家后差点没发现自己老婆跑了。

气得总裁先生没日没夜地找了他整整半个月。

 

◇

 

高杉也为这件事烦躁了整整半个月。每天都处在担忧他人身安全问题和不敢保证的生活质量问题的水深火热之中，要是那个孩子出了点什么差错他简直想直接动手掀了这个腐朽的世界。

…虽然这件事并不难怪在世界的头上，但是一肚子气没处撒还不能让他找个背锅侠了。

直到现今他才终于耗尽千方百计摸清了桂的现住址，反反复复深呼吸好几次才平复下自己原本暴躁的心情去登门拜访了。他看见这地方起码是个还看得过眼的公寓楼才稍微松了口气，对贫穷的想象力从小便被限制在一些破旧居民楼和山旮旯的印象里，吓得他以为桂再不济已经开始随便挑个路边行乞了。

门上没有猫眼，桂听见有人敲门觉得自己这个地方谁也没透露算是滴水不漏了高杉也不至于找到这儿来也就没必要被害妄想了，理所当然地去开了门…然后他就后悔了。高杉还真至于找到了这儿来，他悲愤着自己当初怎么就没想着安个猫眼，肠子都给悔青了。

看清眼前人条件反射准备迅速关门却被人用力攀住了门边，桂不可置信地看着稍微费了点力气来跟他抗衡的高杉，话不对头：“…你力气好大？”

高杉差点两个白眼丢过去。“松手，让我进去。”

“我偏不。”  
“别闹。”

不肯服软也吃不了硬，只好靠自己。高杉将门缝撑大后眼疾手快地从里面钻了进去，为了不撞到还在用力的桂于是冲上来就是一个宽大的拥抱，扣着面前人的后脑勺按进自己怀里紧紧搂着他的腰。…终于能喘了口气，粗重的呼吸声在桂的耳边沉沉响起，身后的门关上后发出猛地一声巨响。

“你这家伙真是…”桂简直无法理解要做到这种份上的高杉，被人拥抱的温暖流入心间让他有些晃神。不由自主回应上去的双手轻轻放在高杉的后背上，“不过竟然真的来找我了啊……”

跑路的时候什么也没想，逃回来之后脑袋也没想事，除了吃就是睡生活一点都不焦虑，好像冥冥之中就知道高杉一定会来找自己回去一样，让人安心得过分。

“…你欠我一个解释，回家再说。”高杉的语气显然有些不快，却也尽显疲惫，默认他这是愿意跟自己回去了，什么也没过问地就将人强行拎回了家。…但在离开之前，他特意环视了一下桂的居住环境，发现他竟然过得还挺惬意，完全不是一副该让人担心的模样，火气一下就上头了。

自己因为这件事情茶不思饭不想烦躁了半个月，某人倒好，一个人溜出来过得也悠闲自在，高杉要沉不住气了。回家后就将他丢在了床上，眼底的暗色带着半个月来所有的怒气步步相逼，钳住他的双腕将他压在身下狠狠地吻上也有许久没碰过的软唇，黑色长发顷刻散落在床上。

躁意和怒气控制着自己的神智，发狠地汲取着身下人的味道，耳边阵阵低吟响起时才猛地刹住。总算冷静了些许下来慢慢松开了他的手腕，白皙的肌肤上留下了几道鲜红的指印。

高杉闷闷地转过头去质问道，“…为什么要离开？”

桂被刚刚的猛烈攻势吻到脑子有点宕机，气息不稳却开始反问，“你…你才是，那些绯闻你怎么解释？”

“…你信了那些绯闻？”

“为什么不信？我们本来就是奉子成婚，你迫于家里相亲的压力和我结婚，又解决掉了我这个麻烦，岂不是一举两得？”听到高杉主动说起绯闻的事情，桂呼吸又是一滞，虽然自己逃跑这几天好吃好喝过的无忧无虑，但仗的也是心底里那一点莫名笃定高杉一定会来找他的直觉，说起绯闻本身来自己心里一点都不发堵那是不可能的。

所以他干脆也破罐子破摔，反正自己一向也有什么说什么，刚遇见的时候也没少因为口无遮拦把高杉呛得不轻，这会儿更是像开闸的洪水一样，把脑洞里憋出了一个完整剧情的想法全倒了出来。

“霸道总裁○上我的剧情不都是这样吗？总会有恶毒女配试图以肚里的孩子为要挟向对方提各种无理的要求，我们的事情发生本身又是……所以，为了防止我给你带来不必要的麻烦，再加上家里又催着你相亲，你和我奉子成婚，不是顺水推舟而已吗？”桂正自顾自说得起劲儿，一抬头对上高杉的目光，顿时吓得收了声。

高杉的嘴唇紧紧地抿住，眼睛危险地眯成一条缝，正死死地盯着他，那眼神像是恨不得将他生吞活剥，直接整个人吃进肚子里才好。周遭的温度都像是受到影响恨不得降低为零，桂再迟钝也能立刻明白高杉这是生气了。

桂有点害怕地缩了缩脖子。

高杉觉得自己可不是生气这么简单，他根本就是被桂给气狠了，此刻脑子里被气得一突一突跳着疼。他是知道桂傻兮兮的像个笨蛋一样，倒是没想到在这些乱七八糟的狗血剧情上桂“精明”得很，虽然这种“精明”，让总裁大人只想挨个把那些写狗血爽文的作者抓出来让他们把自己写的东西吃下去。

你们自己写的时候倒是挺爽，有没有想过真正的总裁差点就因为这点屁事儿给整得妻离子散了？！

高杉被气得不轻，但至少桂能对他把心里的真实想法说出来。高杉平日工作繁忙也不是时时刻刻都能陪在桂的身边关注他的心思……或者说就这家伙的脑洞，高杉就是拿了放大镜去看也未必能跟上他四处发散的脑回路。

桂把这些说出口气死他也总比这人把什么事都憋在心里强，那样才是真的会出大问题。高杉磨着后槽牙想了想，决定先从根源上把事情解决再考虑对这个白痴的惩罚。

于是高杉阴着脸开口：“那天的事情是这样的……”

桂当即把眼睛一闭，摆出了一副“嗯嗯啊哦这样啊嗯你说得对你说什么都对”的敷衍表情，摆明了就是不管高杉说什么他一个字儿也不想听。

高杉这次气得真的把牙磨出响儿来了。要不是顾忌着桂怀有身孕，他这会能对桂做出什么来还真不好说。但当他目光移到桂的脸上，又莫名地熄了不少气焰。

虽然桂嘴上说着伤人的话，但他到底还是有些难过。也许他自己都没有察觉，他身上散发出来的是淡淡的落寞的气息。

高杉不由地想起桂从小的经历，满腔的怒火最终还是化作了沉重的叹息，呼出来，重重地砸在桂的心上。

高杉这反应有点出乎桂的预料，桂小心翼翼地睁开眼，看到的是高杉在面前骤然放大的脸，他俯下身来亲吻他，不同于之前发泄般的摄取，这次的吻如羽毛般轻柔，带着铺天盖地的痛惜，温柔地将桂包围。

“我说你啊。”高杉凑在桂的耳边低声说，他的情绪波动太厉害，一下子从暴怒又被桂不自知地平息了怒火，像是跳水一样的过大反差这会儿让高杉精神上有些疲惫。

既然直接解释和他讲不通。那高杉就从侧面慢慢引导他，高杉开口道：“明明我找到你时你是相信我会来找你的，现在却又因为因为这些毫无根据的绯闻而动摇。你究竟是相信我呢，还是不相信我呢？还是……不相信你自己？”

这个问题太过尖锐，直指事件核心。桂也一下子理解了里面的矛盾，却无法更进一步地去处理背后隐含的意味。他睁大了眼睛，问高杉：“你是什么意思？”

高杉却不回答，又挑起另一个话题：“假发，在你心里我就是这样的人吗？为了逃避相亲也为了以绝后患和你奉子成婚？为了躲开一段自己不想要的感情而主动跳入另一段不想要的婚姻？我高杉晋助就这么惨没人权到连自己的生活都做不了主？”

“还有……你又何必要以恶毒女配自居，如此妄自菲薄，把自己说得这么不堪？”

桂睁大眼睛，身躯轻轻地颤抖起来。他一直以来过于自然甚至连自己都未发觉的伪装就这么被高杉看穿。这一刻，他终于隐隐约约感受到，眼前这个人好像是认真地在关心着自己，关注着他的一举一动，看穿他的遮藏，拥吻他的内心。

但还是有他不敢确定的东西。妄自菲薄也好不相信自己也好，他连自己乱糟糟的心思都还没理顺，此时投向高杉的目光期期艾艾，等待他给自己解释。

高杉却不说了，侧身躺倒在桂身旁扯了扯他头发，让他“自己想”。感情上的事情只靠对方来说来分析总是不够深刻，只有让他自己想明白那这段感情才会真的牢固。

桂于是绞尽脑汁地把他刚才的话又回顾了一遍，半晌得出一个啼笑皆非的结论：“……不是假发……是桂……”

高杉也不催他，以桂的思维要是能一下子想明白了那才惊悚，他们也用不着闹这么一出，让他慢慢想也未必没有好处，至少……

高杉侧过身把桂圈起来，小心翼翼往自己怀里揽了揽：“那好，至少在你想明白的这段时间里，你不许再离开我身边。”

桂想了一会儿，他现在被高杉抱着真的很温暖，这份小心翼翼的温柔他也真真切切地感受到了，虽然他现在还是不敢相信不敢承认，但最终，他答应了。

 

◇

 

这件事过后几天，桂便被高杉拉去了母婴用品专卖店，高杉特地花了时间把手头的工作一口气都处理完，空出了一整天的日程全都用来陪桂。毕竟拖拖拉拉到现在，孩子也差不多有四个月大了，两方都神经大条一样，差点忘了该给未来的孩子置办一点用品。

同时高杉也有点自己的小心思，桂很明显还没有摆正自己的位置，无论是怀孕还是结婚对他来说都过于突然，换谁都不会一下子适应。两人之前的相处和互动虽然也不少，但毕竟身份不同，现在也该让桂对他们的现状理解更深一点。

桂被拉去母婴用品店的时候也有些不安，之前的一切都是顺理成章，怀孕是意外的，结婚是高杉主动提出来的，婚后两人的相处除了高杉因为他怀了孕对他更加仔细外，桂总还是觉得自己只是对方名义上的妻子。但是现在高杉的举动，很明确地在向他宣告，他在认真地为两人的未来在做打算。

也就是说，一旦踏出了这一步，桂以后的生活，将会从根本上得到改变。桂此前一直是一个人孤零零地活着，无人关心也无人问津，他也习惯了这种日子，而现在他以往的习惯即将被颠覆，可他仔细咂过一遍，并不觉得自己有多么讨厌，反而隐隐有些期待。

期待么……桂看看身旁的人。高杉右手小心地掺着他，左手不断地挑选着各种物品，觉得合适的也不看价格，一扬手就直接扔到下属推着的推车里，大有一种只要是适合他甚至可以把整个店都买回家的样子。

高杉虽然还是一如往常一样一脸冷淡的表情，但手上的行动已经足够彰显他对此事的真心。不仅仅是婴儿的用品，高杉也没因为对孩子过于期待而忽略了桂，桂的肚子已经渐渐大起来，仅仅是孕妇装高杉就一口气给他买了十多件，各种样式都有，恨不得让桂一月一件都穿不过来。其他导购推荐的关于桂可能用上的东西高杉自然也不会吝啬。

桂的心里渐渐满了起来，如此充实，如此美满，自己被人小心呵护，孩子被人认真期待，未来也被那人一遍又一遍规划着，连带着自己都忍不住开始想象他们的未来。

于是桂用手肘捅捅高杉：“哎，晋助，你希望我肚子里这个是男孩儿还是女孩儿啊？”

还沉浸在刚刚导购对一款婴儿奶粉的介绍中没回过神来的高杉，下意识开口了：“女孩儿吧，我想要个女孩儿。”

“嗯？”得到的回答听起来中规中矩没什么过错，但桂还是觉得这个回答他不满意，“一般这个时候不应该说，只要是我们的孩子不管男孩儿女孩儿我都喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”高杉还在低头看着包装上的英文说明，只当桂这又是乱七八糟的小说看多了，也没多想，随意开口道，“我听人说男孩儿像母亲，女孩儿像父亲。”

“？？？”这回答听着好像不太对？桂在脑子里过了一遍，当即拉过高杉面对面质问他：“你什么意思？你怕孩子长得像我？”

突然明白过来自己做出什么糟糕回答的高杉，立刻把手上的东西一扔，揽过桂的肩就开始补救错误：“不是，你长得很好看我很喜欢，我不是怕孩子长得像你，我是怕孩子智商像你……”

显然高杉忙中出错本想亡羊补牢反倒上演一出火上浇油的戏码，高杉刚回过味儿来自己说了什么，桂已经当场炸毛了。

他气得随手拎起一个袋子就往高杉身上砸，连名带姓直接喊人高杉晋助：“你是觉得我智商低？！”

高杉立刻就慌了，打坏了自己是小事，桂现在动作太大了，发的脾气也不小，高杉真的很担心桂会动了胎气。当务之急还是要赶紧安抚好桂，高杉几乎没多思考，握住桂乱挥乱打的手就促声说：“我错了，假发你冷静一点千万别因为这种事气坏了身体，不用你打，我自己来。”

说完接过桂手里的东西，带着壮士断腕的表情，以不输于桂的力道干脆利落地在自己身上打了几下。

高杉这一套操作下来，从桂到下属到导购甚至到路人，生生看傻了眼。

高杉倒是气定神闲了，也顾不得自己这番行为有多坏他形象，毕竟这次是他理亏，形象面子之类的有老婆重要吗？反正他一心只在意桂的反应，看到因为自己出乎意料的行为反而停止动作的桂，高杉进一步向前，小心避开肚子把他抱进怀里，亲着他的头发安抚：“我是这样想的，女孩子都是父母的贴心小棉袄，心思比较细致。我不在的时候可以照顾你。”

顺着这个思路往下说，高杉突然发现了新大陆：“这么说来，男孩子好像也不错啊？我不在的时候可以保护你……等下，刚刚的问题我可以重新回答吗？男孩女孩我都想要，一个保护你一个照顾你，所以，你，你以后愿意和我……再、再……”

一向冷静的高杉难得口吃，脸上显露出来的全是初为人父初为人夫的紧张，像是担心桂会讨厌和拒绝一样，说了一半便停了下来，等着桂的回答。

桂像是不敢相信刚刚听到的回答，抬起头来一副傻掉的表情看他。半晌才轻轻笑起来：“真是的，不是说好要对我负责吗，干嘛把这些事情都推到孩子们身上，无论是照顾还是保护，都得你自己来才行。”

“好，我自己来……照顾你一辈子，保护你一辈子，行不行？”高杉的眼神越发温柔，“孩子的事情怎样都好，你想怎么样我都依你。”

然后又拿起刚刚的物品，低着头跟桂讲解询问他的意见。

一辈子啊……有了这句话，桂心里的某个答案逐渐浮出水面，清晰起来。

他无比清楚地认识到，他要有一个家了。里面有深爱他的高杉，还有很快诞生的、属于两个人的孩子。而他……他在依赖和眷恋这个家庭。流浪与漂泊了那么多年，缺憾的人生，现在被人用爱仔仔细细地补得圆满。

桂满足的眼睛里像是闪着星星，忍不住凑上前主动啾了高杉一口。

高杉也松了口气，这样一来桂不但安抚好了甚至效果还超出预期。他把刚刚那罐奶粉扔进购物车，带着桂继续向下一个区域前进。

……而身后的一众下属导购甚至是路人，屏息半晌终于找回了自己的呼吸。

这口狗粮吃得，噎死他们了。

 

◇

 

那天他们回家的时候带回的战利品不可谓不壮观，要不是桂拦着，高杉差点就把孩子从出生到上幼儿园为止能用的东西全都买齐了。不过仅这些，也让高杉不得不专门收拾出一整间的客房来摆放，桂每每想起都有些无可奈何的意味。

而这次之后高杉也很明显地感到了桂的改变。以往在两人间的相处中从来都是以他为主动，处于被动的桂却开始为他做一些事情。

比如高杉回来桂会提前摆好拖鞋，会接过他的外套帮他挂在衣架上，饭高杉是绝对不会让他亲手做的，哪怕桂很想支开家里佣人让他尝尝自己的手艺那也得等他把孩子生下来再说。但是桂每天早上都会仔细地帮他打领结。

不过这种事情桂显然不擅长，每次不是打得歪七扭八就是干脆系成死结，高杉也不以为意，每天理直气壮地带着桂打的领结就去上班，眼神里明晃晃写了“敢嘲笑我家桂给我系的领结我就杀了你”，倒也没哪个不长眼的下属过来破坏气氛。

不过桂的转变过于突然，高杉一点过渡的心理准备都没有，像是养了大半年一直看不起你的猫这会儿突然主动凑上来示好甚至无师自通学会了出门时帮你找找鞋，高杉不说吓一跳也多少有些不知所措。

桂也有点别扭，每次做这些事情都有些不安，自以为在高杉不会发现的程度偷偷观察他的表情。这些高杉自然能察觉，只是一时也拿不准桂到底在想什么。

直到有一天高杉打开书房里一台不太常用的电脑，看到了浏览器里大片关于“如何做一个合格的妻子”“如何做一个贤妻良母”之类的历史记录，皱了皱眉把桂喊过来问他怎么回事。

桂见事情败露有一瞬间的慌张，但还是努力镇定下来，张开嘴就开始瞎扯：“应该是家里的保姆吧？听说她亲妹妹前阵子刚嫁人，保姆这是在为自己的妹妹出谋划策。”

“……”高杉有点头疼，“假发，咱家保姆是独女，别说亲妹妹了，堂妹表妹都没有。”

“而且你一说谎就会用手指扯自己头发，你以为我不知道吗？”高杉挑了挑眉，毫不客气地拆穿他。

桂见状，干脆往旁边的椅子上一坐，鼓着脸一副那又怎么样反正我就是不说的表情。

高杉叹了口气，桂这脾气看来还是得顺着毛哄，他也靠过去半蹲在桂面前，把他手里被卷得乱七八糟的长发解救出来：“一定要这样什么都不肯说么？明明你也觉得有些不安吧，假发？”

然后慢慢站起来，附身捧着脸给桂一个深吻，等放开的时候人的脸已经爆红，也不知道是被亲得缺氧还是过于害羞。

高杉继续说：“既然我们是一家人了，有什么想法直接说出来就好，你也不想让我担心吧？”

高杉果然吃准了桂，桂犹豫半晌，咬着牙抱着必死的决心努力把这番他觉得羞耻度爆表的话说出口：“因为一直以来都是晋助在付出啊……我很喜欢晋助，也想……做点什么……”说到这里声音和头一起低了下去，像是蔫儿了的小猫，却又忍不住期待会不会被摸摸头。

这个回答一下子撞进高杉心里，让他无比惊喜。他明白，桂总算是开窍明白了自己对他、和他对自己的感情，也不枉这几天他费尽心思在他面前狂刷存在感和好感度，搞得连自己公司上下都知道他们一向冷漠无比的总裁大人宠起老婆来连脸都不要了。

桂现在，终于认可并接纳了这个家庭。

高杉哄着桂：“不用这么紧张，你就是你，你做的这些事情我当然会很开心，但你即便什么都不做我也不会介意。我喜欢的是假发，而并非什么贤妻良母。”

顿了顿：“……要不领带还是打一下吧，我带着你打的领结回头率还是挺高的，大家一看就知道我家假发又给我系领带了。”

桂闻言有些哭笑不得，他自己打成什么样他当然有自知之明，这么难看的样子，也只有眼前这个笨蛋会满足到得意洋洋。

他的心里越发安稳了，他的不安、不确定，全都有名为“高杉晋助”的温柔的风包容，给他安定，给他信心。

这样很好，他很幸福。

 

◇

 

十月怀胎，一朝分娩。在两人几个月的紧张的期待中，桂被送进了产房。

高杉在产房外烦躁地走来走去，这才几个小时，高杉已经觉得他要等得疯掉，透过门时不时传来桂隐忍的痛呼声，高杉好几次都很想一脚踹门进去奔到他的假发面前。

终于熬到产房门打开，医生从里面走出来，“母子平安”的“安”还没说出口，高杉已经干脆利落地推开人冲了进去。

房内小婴儿在护士的怀里哇哇大哭，床上的桂明显被耗尽了力气，满头大汗，连发丝都湿嗒嗒地黏成一缕一缕的。

高杉心疼得话都快说不出来了，忙不迭地从怀里掏出手绢给他擦汗，桂动了动有些发白的唇，高杉把耳朵贴过去，听到的声音气若游丝：“是个女孩，晋助。”

……这时候谁还顾得上桂生了个啥！高杉转头又到处找水给桂喝，被他紧张兮兮期待了七个月的亲生女儿，要是知道这时候高杉满脑子都是觉得要是早知道自己把桂折腾得不成样子还不如不要，绝对会当场离家出走。

被高杉动作轻柔半扶起来喂过水的桂，也稍稍恢复了点精神，眼睛亮亮的：“给我们的女儿起个名字吧，晋助？”

高杉心里也痒痒，好几次想抱一抱小女儿但始终放心不下这边的桂，只得先让护士送去育婴室，桂也推出产房转到了单人病房，高杉这会想也不想就试图否决桂：“起名字的事情不急，你先把身体养回来再说。”

“不要。”桂有些嫌弃地往旁边蹭了蹭，很明显就是不满高杉的这个决定，“就要现在起，而且是你起。”

“……”知道自己肯定拗不过桂，尤其是现在这样的桂，高杉抿了抿嘴，提议道：“不如叫蔓子？”

“蔓子？”桂歪了歪头。

“嗯。”高杉慢慢给他解释，“取你的姓（katsura）的一半音形成蔓子，让小家伙一出生就明白我对你的爱。”

桂明白名字背后是高杉对他的用心，“哈”地长出了一口气。

窗外突然起了起了风，雪白的窗帘被风鼓起，光自窗帘间的缝隙里流泻而入。

两人被声音引动，看向窗外。

蔓生七月，阳光正好。

 

完

 

【一点点废话】  
我幸司！！！！一天6500的字我出息了！！！！！！[等等重点不对  
噫呜呜噫我好喜欢森森！这次第二弹联文只用了一天我也震惊了，自己速度超级慢呀，但果然还是想在森森睡觉前让她看到文，所以是在拼了老命写了x  
感谢森森，鞭策我前行[一本正经

我是江森。我靠幸司司也太棒了嗲她这个亚子我真的吼爱！！！呜呜呜太惊喜了能在我睡觉前看见她的接力我要吹爆她！！！这次联文也是十分开心的而且脑洞大纲+正文都只用了一天…实在是太震惊了！今日坐在电脑面前长达五个半小时也算是煞费苦心了哈哈哈！！幸司司辛苦了为了我那么拼55555感谢看到这里，我们还有下次联文还有下下次联文，友谊举杯੧ᐛ੭


End file.
